


Perfectly Attuned

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [5]
Category: Little Women (1994), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Affection, Belonging, F/M, Love, Musicians, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Little Women, Beth/Laurie, AU where she lives and music is their Thing' by sawthefaeriequeen.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Elizabeth March
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Perfectly Attuned

She was laughing happily as they finished their merry duet, until his hand came across to her section of keys and grasped her fingers.

When their eyes met, a shiver ran through her that put a shake in her voice when she said, "I think you've forgotten your place."

"No," he told her, smiling widely, "I believe I have found it at last."


End file.
